Bomber Lover's Day
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: The day of Bomber Lover's Day has came to the Bomber Academy and a loner bomber decides to ask the orange hair girl out.


**Hello everyone, I just thought I make this while it was in my head with it being about two classmates on a Valentines Themed Day.**

 **As always, Read, Enjoy, and Review. :)**

* * *

"Bomber Lover's Day?"

A dirty blonde boy said as he look at a flyer that was on the wall of the Bomber Academy hallway. The student bomber-in-training look at the details of the Valentines Theme Day, and it had said the following:

 _"To any Bomberlovers,_

 _Ever wanted to show the Bomberboy or Bombergirl how much you love them?_

 _Then why not ask them out to the Bomber Lover's Day Ball?_

 _But not just a normal way, but ask him/her out with a heart shaped bomb to formally invite them to the dance (It isn't a real bomb)_

 _More information will be given at any Heart Bomb Station to pick one up for 15 silver."_

The green eyed boy bomber, Zero Lupin, had thought about this for a moment before walking continuing on his way since he had no reason to go to it, nor anyone would accept him asking them out to go to this dance.

...Or the money to even buy the Heart Bombs to propose with.

With a heavy, sad sigh the white suited bomber walked away from the flyer and started heading towards his dorm room as he had his hands in his pockets and his head lowered as he walked, he heard some other students whispering about the green eyed boy as he walked by but to which he just ignored them anyways.

He had no one to go with, so why would he bother in spending the money just so he could be rejected over and over.

It wasn't even worth his time.

When he was taking a turn and going down the hall that his dorm room was in, he noticed the new girl with the orange hair girl being picked on by the Gold Bomber, making him to glance at the scene before walking on to his room since no one ever help him when he was being picked on. So why should he care about anyone else?

"And no one will ever care about you." The Gold Bomber stated to the girl, making the white bomber boy to tense a bit at hearing that statement. He shouldn't care because no one cared about him. So why should he care about anyone else?

...Right?

The Gold Bomber make a fist and was about to hit the orange hair girl when Zero grab his arm to spin the bully around and punched him in the face with all his might. Zero didn't know why he did this, or why he wanted the orange hair girl to be safe. When the punch had connected with the bully's face, Zero grab the Golden Bomber's face and made his bomb, a fire bomb, at point blank range and making a small explosion with the face, making the golden bomber to cry out in pain then running away.

Zero sighed and look at the girl, "Are you okay?" he asked softly, slightly hoping that he had came at the right time. The orange hair girl look up at the guy and nodded, "Thank you," She whispered softly, shy from her nature. Zero nodded and started walking towards his room, "Be safe." He replied to her as he went to get the key from the pocket, trying to go into his room and shut out the world as he always done.

"You're Zero, aren't you?" the girl said to him, walking up to him and seeing his gaze when he looked at her.

"Yes, and you're... Lucy?" Zero asked, seeing if it was that new girl.

She nodded with a smile, "That's right."

Zero was silent for a minute before unlocking his door and went to go inside, "Have a nice day, Lucy." he said as he went to his room and went to close the door, not giving her a chance to reply. "You to-" Lucy said but saw him already closing the door, making the girl to frown a bit at the action and started walking away.

Zero laid on his bed, trying to relax from the day and whatnot, though something about that shy, orange hair bomber girl named Lucy seem to stand out to him. Was it because of her hair? Her personality?

Before he knew it, he went out of his room and went up to the girl with the orange hair ,

"Hey Lucy, do you want to go to the Bomber's Lover Day?"

* * *

-Several years later-

Closing the book, the orange hair woman smiled at her child, "And that's how your father and I met, Little One." The mother said softly then kissing her child' forehead. "Now it's off to bed for you, Eliza." the mother, Lucy said to her daughter. "Will you tell me about this picture?" the small child, Eliza, asked as she pointed to the one where Lucy and Zero were at their wedding alter. Chuckling at that a bit, the mother shook her head, "Tomorrow, sweetie. I promise."

"Good night, Eliza. I love you."

"Goodnight Mom."

* * *

 **So that is a short story about characters of my Bomberman Forum. Lucy is own by 'LukiaDeathstalker'.**

 **And if you want to see the picture of Zero and Lucy's wedding then here you go: (deviantart) art/Happy-Brazilian-Valentin-s-Day-539243524 (Sorry about the broken link)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story, and if you like the picture then feel free to comment on it showing how much you enjoyed it.**

 **And as always, have a nice day! :)**


End file.
